A Reason To Live
by XXX-Broken-Wings-XXX
Summary: "I've always wondered, who am I? What's my purpose?" She took a step closer, her eyes staring into his. "What reason do I have for living?"
1. Forgotten Past

**This is** **my first Casshern Sins fic so... PLEASE BE GENTLE!**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** **OWN CASSHERN SINS.** **Though** I **wish** I **did...**

**And many, many thanks to my wonderful Beta** **Kondor****u!**

**Well enjoy my dearies!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forgotten Past

There was a crash as the last robot fell dead. A man, clad in a snow white suit, landed lightly on the ground a few feet away. The glow from his eyes faded and his mask retracted. He looked around, bewildered, not believing what he had done.

"N-no," he whispered.

He had lost control, another community of robots brought to death by his own hands. It never stopped, it never ended. He desperately wished he could die and completely end his existence. But he couldn't, for he was immortal.

It was the price he had to pay for his sins.

He stared at his trembling hands, tears leaving silvery tracks on his face. He slumped to his knees as his body shook.

He was a monster.

His pained screams broke the night's silence.

* * *

Hidden in the darkness a woman stood. Her emerald eyes sparkled with fascination as she stared at the man. It had been a long time since she had seen someone in such perfect condition, not a speck of rust on his flawless body. His fighting was graceful and elegant, oddly enough it was similar to her own. A faint memory surfaced, but it was gone before she even had a chance to look at it. She sighed, it happened often.

When the Ruin began it took away part of her memory. The most she could remember were just brief flashes, bits and pieces stuck together, frustrating her when she tried to make any sense of it. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him intently. She had no idea who he was, but yet...

It was as if she knew him.

* * *

His fault.

It was his fault, the whole reason everyone was dying. The whole reason the world was in Ruin. The whole reason that Luna was dead.

His fault.

He couldn't take it anymore. The madness of it all. He just didn't know how much more of it he could take. He was losing his mind.

His fault.

Everyone hated him, despised him. Didn't they know how much he regretted what he did? How much he wished he could take back what he had caused?

The wind began to pick up, scattering the dust gently across the barren wasteland. His head snapped up as he heard light footsteps approaching. A woman stepped in front of him.

His blue gaze hardened.

"Don't get involved with me," he warned.

The woman studied him for a moment, and then suddenly she took a step back. Her eyes widened and for a moment they seemed distant. She blinked, and as her gaze focused on him once more she let out a small gasp.

"Your," she whispered. "Your the man...from my past."

He looked at her incredulously.

"Your past?"

* * *

**So what do** **you think?** I **accept constructive criticism but** I **DO NOT tolerate** **haters. Oh yeah and please... REVIEW! Reviews are** **like candy to** **me...**


	2. Crimson Red

**Im**** SO** **SORRY guys!** I **totally meant to post this earlier but**** I've been really busy lately! I've** **gpt** **band practice,** **sports, and to top it all** **off they** **gave us** **LOADS of homework. But don't** **worry** I **shall not** **abandon this story!**

**Thanks to**** everyone who reviewed, favorited, and is currently following my story.** I'd **also like** **to thank everyone who gave me**** wonderful feedback!** I **couldn't have** **done this** **without you!**

A **billion thanks to** **my** **awesome and ever helpful beta** **Kondoru!**

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** **Casshern Sins.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Crimson Red

"But I can't... remember."

The realization of what he said finally hit her.

"What?"

He didn't remember.

"But you were there...I saw you..."

The small bit of hope she had left, disappeared. She thought she finally had a chance to know her past, to find out who she was.

But she was wrong.

"I'm sorry." His deep blue eyes flashed her a sympathetic look as he walked away.

Everything seemed to stop, she felt she couldn't move. All she could do was watch as he became a speck in the distance. The darkness suddenly felt suffocating.

She would never know.

She sank to the floor slowly. The wind caressed her long, light brown hair gently.

The few memories she had came flooding back. She pushed them away, desperately trying to forget them.

But she knew she couldn't. They were too precious, the only things that could provide her with brief glimpses of her past.

She shut her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Sometimes they were just too painful to remember.

* * *

"I don't wanna die! I do-"

She flinched slightly as the robot screamed, its entire arm ripped off in one effortless move. The other bandits lay strewn about, their bodies already beginning to rust away.

_Why didn't the man spare its life?_

A white-haired little girl ran towards him, falling face first as she tripped over her own feet. Dust clung to her tear-stained face as she shakily rose.

"Stop!" She cried.

There was a loud screech as the male ripped open the robot, the metal unwillingly bending beneath his fingers. He tore at its wiring, his hands a frenzy as he ripped them out.

"Ringo!"

A robot, dressed in old, frayed clothing, ran as fast as he could. He scooped Ringo up in his arms, holding her tightly as he backed away slowly.

With a heavy thud the robot fell, its body almost immediately starting to decay. He stood tensed and unmoving.

There wasn't something right about him.

Ringo's pale purple eyes were clouded with concern as she twisted her body to look at him.

"Casshern?" He turned to face them.

His eyes glowed a blue-white.

In a flash she was off the rock, landing in a crouched position several meters behind him. For a moment they both stood still, and then suddenly he rushed at her, his arm rearing back.

She dodged the blow, springing back as her mask snapped into place. He pushed himself off the ground with a small boom, his speed surprising her. Her head snapped painfully to the side as his fist connected with her cheek. A powerful kick sent her flying through the air, landing roughly on the ground.

Her eyes glowed and in that moment everything seemed to go blank.

Launching herself, she slammed into him, dust and debris spraying into the air as they crashed into the rocks. She lost her grip on him as he struck her in the stomach. She managed to catch herself and slid to a stop on the floor.

He came at her, but this time her foot smashed into his head, making him lose his balance. She struck him again, the heel of her boot catching him underneath his chin. Both his hands shot out and latched onto her leg.

He flung her again and as she hit the ground the glow from her eyes faded. He charged at her with inhuman speed, preparing to finish her off.

Without thinking she grabbed the bladed part of her Naginata from her hip, swinging it just as he reached her.

His mask retracted as the glow from his eyes faded. He stood completely still, his mouth slightly agape. Something wet dripped slowly onto her black suit.

It was blood.

A crimson red began to spread across his snow white suit. His eyes widened as he looked at his stomach. A soft, pained grunt escaped his lips.

His legs gave way and he toppled to the floor.

* * *

**Well there you have it** **ladies and gentlemen! What do you think of it**** so far?**

I **accept constructive critiscm but** I **DO NOT** **tolerate haters.**

A/N: **UPDATES MAY BE** A **LITTLE SLOW. But I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Reviwes are much appreciated!**


	3. No End to Suffering

**Alright guys here is the third chapter! Sorry its kinda short but the next one will be a lot longer! Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Casshern Sins.**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta Kondoru!**

* * *

Chapter 3: No End to Suffering

He toppled to the floor.

_Why didn't he get up?_

Ringo struggled to get out of the robot's grasp, and as soon as he set her down she took off towards the male.

A pool of blood began to form around him, the bright red color standing out in contrast to the dull browns of the dirt. His face contorted in pain as he clutched his waist.

_What was wrong with him? Why was he in pain?_

The small white-haired girl knelt by his side, tears falling down her face, leaving dark spots on the ground.

"C-Casshern," Ringo whimpered.

"Why? Why did you do this to him?"

Her green gaze settled on the blade, its silver surface speckled with red. She breathed in sharply.

"But I..." her voice faltered.

_I didn't mean to._

He clenched his jaw tightly, giving a barely audible gasp as he shifted. Guilt washed over her as she watched him lie on the ground, completely vulnerable.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

She stood perched atop the stone structure, her bright pink hair covered beneath her hood. Her cold green eyes watched as the woman left quickly, a hurt expression on her face.

With a single blow she had taken him down, leaving him weak and exposed. Her strength easily matched his.

She would have to be more careful.

Anger and hate welled up inside of her as she thought about him. The one who brought Ruin to the world. With his defenses down it wouldn't take much to kill him.

_The hand started to rust away, breaking apart as she held it carefully._

_"Liza?"_

Now was the chance to avenge her sister's death.

Her lips formed a small frown. Attacking him in that state seemed cowardly, and the last thing she wanted to do was disgrace Liza's memory.

It would have to wait.

* * *

His wound began to throb, the sensation becoming increasingly uncomfortable with every moment that passed.

He knew too well what came next.

Pain flooded his body, overwhelmed his every senses. Screams echoed through the air as he began to heal. It was pure agony.

And it only grew worse.

A part of him knew that this was one of his ways to repent for Luna's death, for bringing destruction to the world, but it was just too much.

He wanted to die, anything was better than having to endure this.

Finally, agonizingly slowly, the pain ebbed away. He lay on the ground, exhausted. He didn't even have the strength to stand up.

Sleep.

The thought seemed so comforting, he yearned for it.

_No! Get up!_

But he was so tired.

_Maybe just for a while_, he thought.

His eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**I accept constructive criticism but I DO NOT tolerate haters. Since the next chapter will be A LOT longer it will take me a while to write, so please be patient. I will post it as soon as I can.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
